


Can dreams really come true?

by Space_Nugget



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I know the title stinks I’ll change it when I think of a better one, M/M, Mysterious DVDs, Slow Burn, Stalking, Tags will be updated, Texting, This is probably slight Drakepad but I am not going to put it in the main tags, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Nugget/pseuds/Space_Nugget
Summary: Ever since he was a child Launchpad had dreamed of being a sidekick to Darkwing Duck. Though after events that lead to his dream being possible, it seems a certain Ex actor now has his eyes set on Launchpad and getting revenge on the man who took Launchpad and everything away from him.





	Can dreams really come true?

A week had passed since the accident had happened. Launchpad couldn’t help but still feel shaken up about the whole thing. The whole situation with Drake actually accepting that he could be a real life Darkwing and the gritty edgy movie of Darkwing Duck which luckily would not be released and be able to tarnish the great name of Darkwing Duck.

No it was neither of those things. It was Jim Starling. Jim has been Launchpad’s hero since he was a kid. It just wasn’t because he played Darkwing Duck, though that was definitely a contributing factor. The man was a legend, an acting legend. A man who wouldn’t care if he got bruised or hurt, just so the tv show would feel real.

Losing Jim felt like a bomb going off like in one of the scenes of the show. But bombs usually affect more than one thing. It was disheartening to Launchpad to see that the world was unchanged by the death of Jim Starling.

There had only been a few things he noticed, 1) Jim Starling had been trending for maybe 5 minutes on the bottom of the trending page. Launchpad didn’t even think it was that long because the page had auto refreshed before Launchpad could get a chance to click on it and Jim’s name was no longer there. 2) Some people tried to sell merchandise signed by Jim at a higher price that’s usual.

While Launchpad didn’t even try betting on any of the signed merch there was one person he know who had bought a few. The only other person who seemed to have also been affected by Jim’s death.

Drake Mallard.

Drake, one of the few people who could keep up with Launchpad’s love of Darkwing Duck. One of the few people outside of McDuck manor that Launchpad had as a friend.

During the past week Drake and Launchpad had been practicing crime fighting. Thanks to some lovely ‘donations’ from Gyro. Well technically Launchpad is pretty sure they had been given mostly defective stuff that had been meant for Gizmoduck or other Gyro invented projects. But Drake and Launchpad were still grateful.

They had even done some real crime fighting. They stopped someone from Jaywalking. They were walking very quickly the correct direction once Drake had started the all to famous “I am the terror that flaps in the night.” Line.

Though Drake was still working on his acting career, so he couldn’t focus all his time on crime fighting, yet.

Drake was at an audition right now, he said he would text back after he was done.

Launchpad while disappointed that they couldn’t always be working on trying to be real crime fighters was glad that Drake was able to get work. Of course Launchpad still worked for Scrooge, but he wasn’t needed as much since Della came back. Not that he minded, Della was actually a part of their family. Launchpad knew that she was meant to back with her family, and besides he still got to drive the kids around when their mom was busy.

So he technically was still needed and still had a job.

Launchpad has his phone in his lap waiting for Drake to text him about the auditions. He was sitting in the garage where he lived. An episode of Darkwing Duck was playing in the background.

“Let's get dangerous” rang out from his phone as a notification on the phone screen.

It was from Drake, Launchpad quickly unlocked his phone to read the message.

‘The audition went great! I’m pretty sure I and everyone else who was their; including a janitor who wasn’t even auditioning got a part… They apparently need a lot of extras for this commercial.’

Launchpad knew that commercials weren’t Drake's favorite thing to work on but, Launchpad thought that any form of acting even a small commercial was an amazing thing to be apart.

‘Hey thanks great! I bet you’re going to be the best extra there.’

Launchpad added a bunch of smiley faces before sending the text. Drake replied within a few seconds.

‘Hopefully they let me choose what to wear so you a point out which blur I am in the background, because no one else will be wearing pink.’’

Launchpad couldn’t help but chuckle.

‘Hey maybe if you went dressed up as Darkwing Duck they might let you have a line. Speaking of Darkwing Duck are we going to be able to do any superheroing tonight?’

And sent.. it took a few minutes for Drake to reply this time.

‘Okay i'm pretty sure a bottled water company doesn’t and will never have the rights to Darkwing Duck. Also I’m sorry I have that toy commercial tonight and if I do get the part they start filming this bottled water commercial on Saturday and are going to stop on Monday. So no crime fighting til Tuesday. :( Sorry LP.’

Launchpad sighed, he slide down the notification bar to check what day of the week it was. It was Thursday, but he knew Drake liked have a break day between commercials.

‘It’s okay! We will be able to stop crime on Tuesday.’

And sent, Drake messaged almost instantly.

‘Glad you understand, gotta rush for my bus now. Talk to you later Launchpad’

And to that Launchpad just send a hand waving goodbye emoji.

He then slipped the phone into his pocket, no one else texted him except for Drake. So there wasn’t a real reason to keep it out.

Launchpad began to watch Darkwing Duck, the episode ended and he was humming a lot to the ending credit.

He then heard a noise, a noise that he had grown accustomed to. A strange noise coming from near a window. He had been hearing in everywhere in the manor. He think he may have heard it in a coffee shop that he and Drake had went to after some training. 

Though the internet had told him it was just the wood settling because of changing of the season. The internet was always right so he wasn’t going to question it.

Soon there was a knock at the door, Launchpad got up but before he even got to the door he heard a voice from the outside.

“Launchpad are you in there?”

Launchpad recognized that voice.

It was Mrs. Beakley.

“I’ll be right there Mrs. B!”

He shouted as he turned the vhs player and the tv off. As he made his way to the door the man nearly tripped over some trash, but he was able to get to the door without falling to the ground. He opened the door to see Mrs. Beakley.

“Good evening Launchpad.”

She tried her best not to look at the mess of the room behind him.

“Hey Mrs. B, what up?”

Launchpad didn’t even notice that she was looking at the place he lived and not him before looking back at him.

“Webbigail, the boys, Scrooge, and Della are out on adventure for elixirs that belong to a lost Wiccan society.”

The British woman said as if that was a normal thing for people to do, though it technically was when one was near Scrooge McDuck.

Launchpad nodded.

“Well tell them to pick one of those energy drinks for me!”

Mrs. Beakley rolled her eyes.

“Launchpad.. those aren’t what elixirs are. Elixirs are potions, these potions were created by Wiccans. Do you even know what Wiccans are?”

Launchpad took in the information, and to Mrs’ Beakley’s surprised he nodded.

“Of course I do. They usually work at that goth place in the mall and are into art and like magic but like not the magic we sometimes deal with. Drake has a friend not really a friend they just both helped during school plays when they were in high school, what was her name Ariel.. no it wasn’t Ariel.”

He stopped and began to try to remember the name of the woman.

“Well Launchpad as I was-“

Mrs. Beakley was interrupted by Launchpad snapping his fingers.

“It was Melody. I knew I would get… I’m sorry I interrupted you, you can continue now.”

The older woman let out a sigh.

“It’s fine Launchpad, as I was saying they should be gone for the rest of the weekend. Meaning that you and I would be able to watch some Darkwing Duck, while they are away.”

Launchpad smiled, excitement filling him. There was one thing better than watching Darkwing Duck, and that was watching Darkwing Duck with someone else.

“That sounds amazing, here let me rewind the VHS and grab it real quick.”

He turned away, about to walk back into the garage when Mrs. Beakley stopped him.

“That won’t be necessary Launchpad, the DVD you ordered came in this morning.”

Launchpad turned back to her a completely dumbfounded look on his face.

“They don’t make Darkwing Duck DVDs, and I think I would remember ordering one.”

Mrs. Beakley seemed almost relieved.

“That fellow you have been hanging out with, Drake, he must have ordered it for you as a gift for you.”

She began to lead Launchpad into the manor.

“Yeah he must have. Though I think he would have told me and we did just meet a week ago. That seems a little too soon for giving each other gifts.”

Mrs. Beakley shrugged.

“Maybe he wanted to surprise you. And that explains the error in your name.”

Launchpad was going to question it but they entered the living room. He pulled out his phone, no new messages what a surprise. Then he sent Drake a message.

‘Thanks for the DVD’

Adding a bunch of high five emojis before sending the text, putting it on silent, he slipped it into his pocket.

Launchpad sat down as Mrs. Beakley took out the DVD from the case. The front of case had a close up of Darkwing Duck in black in white. There was an almost insane look in his eyes, something that Launchpad knew was never seen in the show. There was something familiar about the look but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. Over Darkwing’s Head was written Darkwing Duck the special collector’s edition. While Darkwing Duck was written in the usual font, but the special collector’s edition looked like it was written. Not in anything fancy but in normal handwriting.

Launchpad looked at the back there was some screen shots of the show and just what he was pretty sure the beginning of the Wikipedia article for the show.

Next he was going to check to see if there was anything interesting in the DVD. Opening it he found a stack of papers, the thing on the top was a page of stickers before he could take them out and see what else was in the dvd case Mrs Beakley sat down. He close the dvd case and placed it on the table.

It was obvious to Launchpad that this was pirated, just be the menu screen. It was a plain purple background, not even the words Darkwing Duck were on the menu screen. Here were three options: play all, episode select, and a special message for you.

Mrs Beakley pressed play all, surprisingly the quality of the episodes were good.

Watching Darkwing Duck with Mrs. Beakley was enjoyable. He was able to point out facts and things she didn’t know.

Though a few episodes before the series finale Mrs. Beakley had fallen asleep. Launchpad didn’t mind and decided to keep going. The episodes were normal, like usual he gasped when the second Darkwing was revealed though this time it made him feel sad.

Though he then noticed something the to be continued never showed. Instead he heard dialogue, dialogue he had never heard.

“Oh you knock off…”

It was Jim’s voice.

“You think you can take everything I’ve worked for and ruin what I worked so hard to make.”

It then cut to the fight.. the fight that had happened between Drake and Jim. Somehow whoever had made this was able to get all the footage. Including the part were Launchpad had his speech and well.. The explosion, and when Jim died.

Though it kept going, the quality looked like it had been recorded with a phone. It was still in landscape mode but the drop in quality was apparent. The new scene was taking in some place dark. Launchpad squint as he tried to make out what was on the screen. It seemed that there was something laying in the water. Launchpad couldn’t make out what it was.

Jim’s voice began to speak over the new scene.

“Sadly Darkwing Duck had lost to the evil power hungry fake. The fake had stolen all our hero had cared for. Even taking the last piece of sunlight that had followed our hero around.. But don’t worry my dear viewer everything will be the way it should be… Very soon.”

Then the thing in the water sat up.

It was a person.

They stood up and began to walk closer to the camera. There seemed to be something dripping off of whoever stood up. It looked to thick to be water. As the figure approached the camera it became obvious who it was.

The figure stood in front of the camera, purple dye dripping off of them. Revealing an outfit consisting of bright Yellows and Red. The figure… No Launchpad knew who it was. Jim stared at the camera with the same look he had the night he almost killed Drake.

Jim.. smiled at the camera.

“And I’ll make sure that no one will take away what belongs to me again.”


End file.
